<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plowing Season by gimmekensei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484954">Plowing Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei'>gimmekensei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deadpool Daddy on his Quest to Please [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Consent, Daddy Kink, Deadpool as Daddy, Dom Wade Wilson, Light Spanking, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Peter Parker, Sub Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Spidey knows how to beg just right to get what he wants from a certain kinky Daddy of his... </p><p>(Explicit content. Please don't read if this isn't your kind of thing.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter (Deadpool Movies)/Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deadpool Daddy on his Quest to Please [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plowing Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Damn spideybabe…” Deadpool purred in unhidden approval and gave Peter’s fine tight ass a quick slap. The sound that it made seemed to ring in the bedroom, but the soft cry that followed it was what really got Deadpool’s blood rushing even faster. “Such a perfect, little ass you got..”<br/>
<br/>
~Mmm, so perfect.<br/>
<b>~ And plump! </b> <b><br/>
</b> <b><br/>
</b> Deadpool’s voices always felt the need to add something to the conversation, but luckily for his moaning little bitch of a spider, his teenage lover couldn’t hear the other words uttered.<br/>
<br/>
“Mm-D-Daddy~!” Remembering his bedroom training, Peter mewled like the little slut he was turning into and gave his hips a light wiggle to entice the older male even more. Spiderman definitely knew what were his key body parts, and he played them well in order to get what he wanted. And what he wanted was that thick cock right up his ass. Hell, he didn’t even need prep at this rate since he was so dripping wet and utterly <em> aching </em> for the male.<br/>
<br/>
“Use your words Spideybabe..Daddy can’t help unless you tell him what you need~” Wade purred teasingly and landed another light slap on that perk ass. It was almost adorable how to boy’s flesh was starting to turn pink from all the slapping about. It was as if the kid’s body was just <em> begging </em> for more...Peter really was leaking pure sex.<br/>
<br/>
“W-Want Daddy’s rod...n-need Daddy’s touch so badly…,p-please..please…!” Spiderman begged, face buried in the pillows as he lifted his hips up higher and gave another slutty shake. How the hero managed to pull off looking as cute as could be and as sexy as hell, Deadpool had no idea.<br/>
<br/>
~Ah, let’s give him what he needs<br/>
<b>~Fuck it! Plow that ass! </b> <b><br/>
</b> <b><br/>
</b> Deadpool totally agreed with those perverted voices in his head, but he didn’t want to give in just yet. After all, it was the best feeling in the world to sink his throbbing cock into that needy ass after teasing the boy constantly. Sometimes in those cases, he even managed to make Spiderman cum from merely being split wide open.<br/>
<br/>
“Daddy, D-Daddy...p-please Daddy…I’ve been such a good boy..” Peter continued to beg, hoping that if he did it just the right amount, that Wade would finally give him and just <em> ruin his ass. </em> He felt just like an animal in heat and probably was acting like one too in Wade’s opinion, but Peter didn’t care one bit. All he cared about was being plowed and used like a fleshlight for yours truly.<br/>
<br/>
"Fine, spideybabe...since you've been good..." And hell, maybe it was because Wade was just so pent up and hadn’t had the opportunity to fuck Peter in days, but he gave in sooner than he had planned. In a heartbeat, Peter went from gapping empty to incredibly filled up to the brim with hot, thick cock.<br/>
<br/>
The pleasured scream that was pulled from Peter’s lips managed to make Deadpool harden even further, if that was even possible. Eager to cum, the older male didn’t wait even one second and just started wildly thrusting, giving poor spidey no time to adjust. Rather, the squirming boy had to just take it and be railed into the sheets by his long time lover and boyfriend. Not that Spiderman would ever complain. Little shit loved being used. <br/>
<br/>
“Mmnn---!” Peter mewled only for his sounds to be muffled by Deadpool’s fingers shoving themselves into his mouth and finger fucking him. The teenager nearly choked, but he didn’t care one bit. If anything, a little bit of choking always made him feel dizzy in a good way. Moaning like the true slutty mess he was, the hero sucked on those digits like his life depended on it, even as his hole was rammed into, over and over and over again. The sex was so good that at one point Wade couldn't even tell where he started and ended. Their bodies felt glued together as fully a part of one another. <br/>
<br/>
By the six or seventh fuck, Peter had completely lost his mind to pure bliss, and Deadpool had lost track of how many times he had dumped his load into the boy. Seeing how worn out and limp his boy was, Deadpool rewarded him with a tender kiss pressed to his forehead before finally pulling his cock out. It had been previously plugging the boy up, but now with Deadpool’s cum-coated cock out of the way, a gush of seed seeped out of the hero, coating his inner thighs and soaking the sheets.<br/>
<br/>
The mess would be a bitch to clean up, but hearing Peter whimper under his breath and shudder from being overly sensitive made Deadpool smirk like the cocky bastard he was. It was still totally worth it, considering a blissed-out Peter was what he got from causing such a mess. And maybe after he did take care of the mess and if Peter was still awake, he could maybe use that mouth of his for a few rounds. Wouldn't hurt to dump a few more hot loads~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>